Irreplaceable
by sparklespaz16
Summary: “You’ll never find another man like me, Hermione. Ever.” he said, clearly upset. She merely smiled lightly at his empty threat and said, “Isn’t that a good thing? HermioneRon. Implied HermioneDraco. Oneshot.


_To the left  
To the left _

_  
To the left  
To the left _

_  
To the left  
To the left _

Hermione stood to the side, watching silently as Ron carried another box past her. Her face was set in a grim line and she seemed to be seething inside. She watched as he set the box on the lawn and moved past her once again to bring yet another box of his stuff out of the living room. As he walked past her once again, she moved forward and took a book out of the box. "This is mine," she said coldly, tossing it aside as he rolled his eyes and set the box next the rest on the lawn.

_  
__Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff - Yes  
If I bought it nigga please don't touch  
And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
But could you walk and talk at the same time  
And It's my mine name that is on that Jag  
So remove your bags let me call you a cab_

He turned to her, his eyes searching hers. "You're making a huge mistake here, _Hermione_," he said, spitting out her name as if it was something disgusting. She raised an eyebrow and answered him dryly, "The only mistake I made was my decision to go out with you."

_Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I'm such a fool - Talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

Ron sneered slightly, angry that she was kicking him out of the house. Albeit, it was hers. They weren't married just yet. After they had become engaged, he had moved in with her. "You'll never find another man like me, Hermione. Ever." he said, clearly upset.

She merely smiled lightly at his empty threat and said, "Isn't that a good thing?"__

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be here in a minute – baby

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

She tapped her fingers lightly on the doorframe as she waited for the Knight Bux to come and take Ron away from her. "And Ron?" He looked moodily at her and she smiled icily. "It's not as if you're irreplaceable."__

_So go ahead and get gone  
And call up on that chick and see if she is home  
Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know  
What did you think I was putting you out for?  
Cause you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby you dropped them keys hurry up before your taxi leaves_

_Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I am such a fool - Talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

He was watching the road for any sign of the Knight Bus when she spoke again. "Have you called her? To see if she was home?" He turned slightly to look at her, a surprised and somewhat confused look on his face. She laughed bitterly and looked at him condescendingly. "You didn't think I knew about her? What did you think I was putting you out for? I saw you two Ron. I came home early yesterday and saw you two rolling around on the sofa."

His expression changed from surprised and confused to guilty. "Hermione, I…" he began but she held up her hand to stop him from talking. "Save it, Ron."

_  
__You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby_

_You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I will have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable_

So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing  
Nothing at all to you  
Baby I wont shead a tear for you  
I won't lose a wink of sleep  
Cause the truth of the matter is  
Replacing you is so easy

Hermione watched as Ron set his bags in the Knight Bus and then turned as if he was going to say something. She raised her eyebrows and turned to walk into her house, shutting the door on him and the life they had had. Ron's shoulders sank slightly and he climbed aboard, settling down into an empty seat. As the Knight Bus roared away from the sidewalk, he turned once more to look back at her house.

_  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left_

To the left  
To the left

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

Four years later, Ron was flipping through the pages of the Daily Prophet when he saw Hermione's face next to Draco Malfoy's. He frowned and read the article underneath. His heart sank. She was getting married that day….to Draco Malfoy. He glanced back up at the picture and saw how happy they both looked. Scowling, he crumpled the newspaper and threw it away.

_  
You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be be here in a minute - baby_

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable 

He walked in through the church door, dressed appropriately for the wedding. 30 minutes later, he was watching Hermione walk down the aisle. She looked absolutely gorgeous, he thought sadly. He felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. How could he have given her up for a stupid fling that had barely lasted more than a month? He wanted to jump from his seat and yell he stilled loved her when the priest said the line, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Instead, he stayed quiet. He had already ruined any chance he ever had with her and he knew how it was irreversible. He remembered her telling him, "_It's not as if you're irreplaceable_." Silently, he hung his head in shame. For the first in his life, Ron Weasley realized just how replaceable he really was.

_  
You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be be here in a minute - baby_

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable 


End file.
